Deserted Island
by elisha.stevens
Summary: Within his first try of performing a transportation spell, Benny fails and gives up. What will happen when he wakes up the next day lying next to Ethan, on a deserted island? SLASH STORY! Don't read if you're not into that. :) Now rated M!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I've been practicing my magic all day and I can't wait to leave for movie night at Ethan's. Sarah and Rory, but not Erica, will be there; Erica was apparently too cool to join. I've never really liked her...

Grandma wants me to try a new spell that I've never heard of. It's suppose to transport someone or something to another place. It sounds cool but I'm already late. I decide to try it once before leaving.

"Just say it like this and if you do it right the first time, you won't have to do anymore practice with me for the week."

"Ugh, but I had plans with Ethan. What if I don't get it the first time?"

"Then you'll have to cancel your plans."

Reciting the spell, I quickly aim it at the first thing I see, hoping to get this over and done with. A big ball of purple light bounces toward me and the next thing I know, I wake up lying on the ground. Ethan and Grandma are staring at me, hoping I don't disappear because the spell hit the wall, which caused it to reflect back and hit me.

I sit up and look toward Ethan, getting a better look at him. In my confusion, I noticed a weird ring of light surrounded him.

"Ethan, why are you glowing purple?" I close my eyes again as I hear him speak.

"The spell you did hit me too but whatever it was, all it did was make us glow purple."

I'm too tired to question him about how he was hit considering I never saw or heard him walk in. Maybe that's enough magic for today. Movie night doesn't sound like very much fun at the moment, so I just say goodnight to E, and go up to bed.

I had dreamt of an island that seemed to be deserted, filled with white sand. Ethan and I, surrounded by it all, were just walking and talking about the future. I couldn't exactly hear the whole conversation, I just knew.

When I woke up, my dreams had become reality...


	2. Chapter 1

_Most of the story will be in Benny's POV, but there will be times when Ethan's thoughts are important for the plot of the story! Please Review! Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 1**

I open my eyes to find myself lying on sand, at a beach. Funny, I thought, I don't remember ever coming to a beach. I sit up and realize I'm caked in sweat and Ethan is sleeping right next to me.

When did we decide to sleep at a beach?

Instead of worrying about my confused situation, I look out into the ocean and wait for Ethan to wake up. As I look out, I notice the sun seems to be at it's highest peak, meaning it should be around noon right now. When I hear my stomach growl, I get up to try and find some food. I walk for 1 hour in the forest and I hit the beach again.

God damn it, I went in a circle! Wait, where's Ethan?

I panic as I call out for him, but no answer ever returns. I run back through the forest, calling his name and after another hour, I'm back at the beach again. I see Ethan lying where he was when I left, and now I'm wondering if maybe the beach I was just at a different beach. Or maybe the same beach that goes in a circle that surrounds a forest and is surrounded by the ocean. Are we on an island? A deserted island?

That's when I see Ethan rushing up towards me with a scared but angry look on his face.

"Benny, where are we? What did your spell do yesterday?"

"What are you -" Oh my God, the spell! I thought it didn't work. I guess I was wrong...

"Earth to Benny!" Ethan's waving his hands in front of my face. "Where are we?!"

"I don't know" I say in a cowardly whisper.

"Well you better figure it out! Your mistake has gone too far this time Benny!"

Ethan's mad. No, not mad, furious. I can't believe I was so careless in my point of direction with my magic. I was just so excited to spend some time with Ethan that I got a bit distracted... As of late, Every time I know I'm going to see Ethan, I've gotten excited to the point of only him being on my mind. Now that I think about it, he never seems to not be on my mind. It's a weird feeling, something I've never had before. It's probably just teenage hormones or something, nothing to get too worried about. As I snap back to reality, I notice Ethan just glaring at me, waiting for an answer.

"I think we're on a deserted island." I say it in the most inaudible voice I can, but Ethan still hears me.

"A DESERTED ISLAND?! I can't believe you Benny! I'm going to go look for some food and when I get back, you better have a solution to this fucking mess."

**Ethan's POV**

I can't say I'm not surprised. Benny is always the one getting us into trouble but this time was just too far. I'm not actually furious with him - just a little pissed off - but I've always been great at acting like it. I can never stay mad at those dark...wait...nevermind.. I can't think about him like that. Benny is strictly my bestfriend, nothing more and nothing less.

I find some bananas, but only about a dozen. That won't last us very long. After a few minutes of thinking, I decide to make some kind of tool to catch some food in the water. The only I can make is a spear, so I get to work, ignoring the eyes that begin to stare at me.

"E, what are you doing?" he asked in the cutest innocence I had ever heard from him.

"Making a spear to catch some food." I sighed. I really can't stay mad at him.

"Well do you need help? I can make one for myself and we can both catch fish."

"Yeah, sure. Go to where I left the bananas. Their should be some good sticks there."

He nodded and made his way over. I couldn't help but stare as he walked away. Realizing what I'm doing, I quickly shake my head back to reality and get back to work on the spear. I finish what I think is about an hour later and get to work on the fishing. I can't find any fish so I shift over to the rocks to find some clams and other things to eat.

"I caught one!" I heard Benny yell as he held a fairly good sized fish in his hands.

"How'd you get that? I didn't see any when I looked."

"I guess you should be glad it was me you got stuck with on this island."

"Sure." I roll my eyes and smirk at him.

As I continue to search, I think about all the movies I've seen that have to do with a situation like this. Normally, the two main characters on the island fall in love, and - based on the rating of the movie - possibly have sex.

I blush at the thought...


	3. Chapter 2

_So the thing is, I'm going into this story without a clue about where it's going to go. If you guys have any suggestions, that would be great! I'm not much of a writer, but I thought I'd give it a try. :) And now for the next chapter!_

_Remember, it's mostly Benny's POV!_  
_**  
**_**Chapter 2**

Why is it so hard to build a stupid fire?! Ethan and I have been at it for a good couple hours now. The sun seems to be going down a lot quicker than usually, along with the temperature. It's now starting to get a little too cold for my liking.

"E, it shouldn't be that hard to build a fire! If you'd let me, I could help." I yell at him as he comes out from within the forest with a new set of firewood.

"You'll just mess it up like you do everything else. Be quiet and let me concentrate."

"Fine." I glare at him, pretending to be angry with him.

He is right though. I do mess everything up most of the time but I can't help it. As I think about how right Ethan is, I spot something floating in the water, close to shore. I quickly run toward it to retrieve it, Ethan seemingly too focused to notice. When I reach it, I instantly know what it is.

"E, come look at what I found in the ocean!" I yell with my back facing him.

"Whatever is, I'm sure this fire is more important." I roll my eyes at his statement and run over to him to show him.

"It's my spell book " I say proudly (Although I'm not sure what I'm proud of) and Ethan looks as if he had just kissed Sarah (I mentally frowned at the thought).

"YES!" Ethan jumps up to hug me in a tight embrace and awkwardness consumes the atmosphere between us.

"Uhmm... so, I'm just going to find a spell to get us out of here."

"Could you maybe look for a spell that'll make a fire first? I'm freezing." He shivers and I look for the spell right away with no other word being said.

When I find it, I recite it and put the book down. Ethan doesn't ask any questions about how the book is here or why I'm not looking for a way to get back, he just focuses on getting warm and toasty again. I don't really care about how the book got here and I don't want to find a way out just yet. My feelings for Ethan seem to be getting stronger, and I'm kinda liking it. Most people in my position would preobably be terrified but I don't see a reason to be. If we go back now, I won't have a chance to discover what I'm feeling. I'll send us back eventually and only then will I know if these feelings are real.

_So it's short this time and not as good as I'd hoped but I promise to try and make the next chapter long and eventful! I'm still not sure about changing it to M though, because I'm not sure how to write sex scenes and such, but I guess we'll just see! aha :) _

_thxs for the reviews and follows, keep them up plz!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been swamped with school work and I hope you can forgive me? Maybe? Aha, well I now present to you chapter 3 :)_

**Chapter 3 - Ethan's POV**

I wake up the next morning first noticing that the fire has gone, but I'm not cold. It takes me a while to adjust to my surroundings, remember where I am and how I got here. After the adjustment, I notice the figure behind me and I turn to him, causing my body to unintentionally rol closer. As I do this, he slowly opens his eyes - those beautifully hypnotic eyes - and we just stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, but probably only a few seconds. He gets up, and a rush of cold air hits me, making me shiver.

"Benny, wait! Lay back down where you were, I'm already getting cold again." I give him my saddest, most convincing puppy dog face and he reluctantly agrees.

"Fine, but only for another hour." He scowls at me and I just grin at him in victory, but I'm mentally frowning at his almost disgust of being near me. I understand our situation, but it was his fault after all.

_Shouldn't he be glad to have me here, so we can share the warmth of our bodies with one another? _

"What was that, E?" Oh no! I said it out loud!

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud." I smile at him weakly, hoping that it was convincing.

"Really?" He eyes me, unconvinced. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh...umm...I...It...It's not important." I finally stammer out. He looks at me, still unconvinced, but doesn't say anything else. This relaxes me and I silently sign in relief.

While all this was happening, I hadn't realized that Benny moved closer to me. We are only a few inches away now and I can feel him breathing on my face. I shiver at the feeling and Benny puts his arm around my waist, pushing me closer to him.

"Are you still cold? We can stay longer if you'd like." Wait, I thought Benny didn't want to lay here with me. Now he's offering to... I just don't understand him sometimes.

"If you don't mind, I would like to." The words just spilled out of my mouth naturally, I didn't have to think before saying them.

The one question that just had to pop into my mind: Why am I feeling this way?

This in return brings more questions to my mind: Should I be feeling this way? It seems wrong, but is feels right, so which is it? I never used to feel like this around Sarah, so does that mean I didn't really like her? Do I like Benny? I can't like Benny, he's my friend, but do I want to be more than friends? Maybe I'm in love with him?

When I come to a realization of everything's that happened, I open my mouth in shock. This must of looked like I was trying to say something because the next thing I know, I hear Benny's voice.

"Do you want to say something, E?" I close my mouth quickly, hoping I can come up with a convincing lie.

My mind goes blank.

Why does it have to go blank now? Of all times?

I speak without thinking again, which I will regret later.

"I need to tell you something."

**Benny's POV**

I looked down at Ethan, and I notice his mouth is open, like he's about to say something.

"Do you want to say something, E?" he closes his mouth quicky, and he has to think for a moment before he responds.

_Please don't lie to me again. I hate it when you lie to me._

"I need to tell you something." He says it so seriously, but easily that I'm now scared to listen to the rest. I do anyway though, still hoping he won't lie.

"I don't how to say this but here goes... I've been having these weird feelings towards you lately and they seem to have been getting stronger ever since we ended up on this island. I don't know if it's really true and don't hate me, but I've come to the realization that I possibly might like you, a lot. I can't seem to shake these feelings off so if you don't mind, I'm gonna kiss you now.

I look at him still trying to process what he said and next thing I know, his soft, moist lips are touching mine. I don't move for a moment, still shocked at the situation but I do eventually kiss back. My lips follow his as I let him led, opening my mouth to give his tongue entrance. He moans when our tongues touch, snapping me back into reality.

I end the kiss, quickly get up, and run into the forest. I can here Ethan calling me, but I don't stop. I just keep running and running until I'm completely lost. Maybe I should just find that spell to take us back home. He probably hates me now and there's no point in continuing this experiment.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I run away from something that felt so amazing, so right? Especially from Ethan?

I know why.

I just don't want to admit.

I can't help it when I whisper it out loud, it just slips out.

_I'm scared._

_There's chapter 3! :) I hope you all enjoyed it! I definitely enjoyed writing it. ) _

_So I've decided to rate this story M when I post an M rated chapter, so that can be a clue for the chapter that we are all waiting for. ;D_

_I'll do my best to update soon! And thank you for the reviews and follows, please keep them up!_

_-Elisha_


	5. Chapter 4

_I want to say I'm sorry for taking forever to update but it's only been 10 days o.o but I'm sorry anyway :) _  
_It's Christmas in 6 days! (The "end of the world" is in 2 days, but honestly, who cares?) _  
_Anyway, here's chapter 4 :D__****_

Chapter 4

After hours of wandering, I finally find my way out of the forest. My feet are killing me, my body aches all over, and I just want some rest. I know that that's not what I'm getting for a while though, because the moment I lay my eyes on Ethan, he's ready to talk.

"Benny, I was so worried. Are you okay?" I frown.

"Ya, I'm fine. I could really go for a nap right now though." I watch him frown, but he nods in agreement (and what looked a little like relief).

"Maybe you should. You were in there for 3 or 4 hours."

This doesn't surprise me. I make a fire to keep Ethan and me warm while my nap. I lie down, bringing my legs up to my chest in a fetal position and close my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_I'm leaning on a tree in the park at night, listening to music and waiting for someone. Ethan shows up and smiles that beautiful smile of his at me. I smile back at him and when he's close enough, I give him a quick peck on the lips. We start to walk and I grab his hand. He looks at me, blushing, and I smile brightly at him as I intertwine my fingers with his. We walk just talking about nothing, and he walks out to the middle of the empty street, pulling me with him._

_"E, what are you doing?" I ask amused, and a bit fearful. I look left and right for any cars and he notices this._

_"Just trust me." _

_It starts to rain all of a sudden, and I just stare at him. It's amazing sometimes, how spontaneous and free-spirited Ethan really is. I don't understand why he hides it behind a responsible, always-has-a-plan mask. _

_He stares back at me, and without warning, I kiss him. Just a short, blissful, wet (because of the rain) kiss that just leaves me never wanted this moment to end._

_"I love you, Ethan"_

I wake up to darkness and no fire, but not cold. I'm warm and comfortable - except the hard ground of sand below me - and I realize a body dangerously close to me from behind with an arm wrapped around my waste. I instantly think of Ethan, but I'm too tired and content to move. My mind then drifts off to the dream. Do I love Ethan? I can't, I mean it wouldn't be right to. When I said I wanted to figure out what I'm feeling, this isn't what I wanted to find. He wouldn't feel the same would he? I mean he did kiss me but could these feelings just be physical? They can't just be physical; the dream would've been a bit more sexual, right? I could just be mistaking it as love and that's why it wasn't?...

I move away from Ethan, too confused and hurt to be near him. This causes him to sturr and his eyes flutter open.

"Benny, what's wrong?" he says in a grunt.

"Uhh...nothing. Just go back to sleep E, we can talk in the morning."

"No. I'm up, let's talk now." I sigh and decide to just get it over with.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask in a fake, cheerful voice, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"I know that kissing you wasn't the best idea, especially since I didn't let you say anything before I did, but you kissed back. I mean we basically made out, or almost did, until you ran away. Why'd you run away, Benny?"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him all about my dream and that I feel the same way but I just couldn't find the words. I sat there, staring at him with my mouth open, looking like an idiot. When I wouldn't say anything, he spoke up again.

"Benny, please just tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you, and I feel like it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault." I say quickly to console him.

"Then why can't you tell me?" He almost yells in frustration and I wince, feeling bad for doing this too him.

I think a moment longer and the only words that leave my mouth are "I just can't."  
With that, I get up and walk down the beach.

I cry when I know Ethan can't hear me and I know he's crying, which just makes the tears run down faster. Why am I doing this to him? How am I doing this to him? If I really did love him, I wouldn't be doing this...

Would I?

_:D I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I'm hoping to get some rated M stuff in the next 3 or 4 chapters, hopefully soon! So when I change the rating of the story, you'll know ;)_  
_Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews this story! I really appreciate it! xD_

_-Elisha_


	6. Chapter 5

_I'M SO SORRY... I didn't think I'd end up waiting this long to update.. I had lots of school work and finals are coming up, but that isn't an excuse . It took me awhile to figure out one of the scenes, but I think I did pretty good for my first time ;)_  
_Anyway, enjoy the next the chapter! :)_

**Chapter 5**

Ethan and I have been avoiding each other now for about 2 days. It feels so lonely and scary, not having him with me to protect me and me protect him. It's my fault though. I shouldn't complain about this, I didn't want to feel this way in the first place. All I do now is stare at Ethan and at the spell in the book that will bring us home. Yes, that's right. I found the spell. I know I should tell Ethan, but I can't bring myself to. I want to fix this, between me and him alone, without the distraction of school or friends or Sarah. The only problem is that I don't know how...

Walking to me from behind, Ethan interrupts my thoughts. "Benny?"

I get up and face him, although I'm looking everywhere but at him.

"What do you want?" My voice shakes with obvious nervousness and I can't help but start to feel dizzy.

"Look at me, Benny."

Following his command, I look him straight in the eyes and my dizziness and nervousness disappear. I'm at home, just looking into his eyes.

I quickly walk toward him and hug him in the tightest, warmest hug that I can possible give. When I finally pull away, I look back into his eyes. We're still inches apart from each other, and I can't take it anymore. I kiss him, with slight force, urgency, and passion, and after a second or two, he's kissing back just as urgently and passionately as I am. Before I know it, our tongues are battling for dominance and I'm guiding Ethan down on the sand.

I put my hands up his shirt, feeling his skin and he leans up to take it off. I quickly take mine off as well and reconnect our lips. Ethan pulls away though. "Are you sure, Benny?" God, I love it when he says my name.

"Yes." And with that, he kisses me again, slowly sliding down my boxers. (We're not wearing pants because it's too hot for pants.) When they're completely off, I start taking his off. He stares at me while I do, biting his lip, (that's so hot) and instead of getting insecure, I lovingly smile at him and he smiles back.

I lay back on top of him, watching his eyes the whole time. I grind into him, our moans becoming loud and evident. I realize then that we have no condom and no lube. How are we going to do this? I'm about to say something to Ethan, but I'm interrupted and distracted by what he says.

"Fuck me now."

_Sorry its short, but I'm getting there! :) Thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites, follows, and views!_

_I went ahead and changed the rating to M btw :)_

_-Elisha_


End file.
